meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA: R 002 Janis and Mal
8:20:57 PM Janis: Janis finishes wrangling the puppies and goes to find Mal. 8:22:08 PM Janis: Janis will carry Wink, the Blink Dog. She's her favorite, as she's the only one she can actually pet without gloves. 8:22:19 PM Malagaste: ((Well, there is the kitten.)) 8:22:24 PM Malagaste: Mal can be found in the library. 8:23:12 PM Nation: (I still think it would have been more on-brand if she named the blink dog Blink.) 8:23:12 PM Janis: ((True, but she still likes the Blink Dog)) 8:23:31 PM Janis: Janis enters the library. "Hi." 8:23:42 PM Janis: Janis still has her hair a bit singed from the fight. 8:23:49 PM Janis: "...what'cha reading?" 8:24:13 PM Janis: ((Janis is getting more creative)) 8:25:03 PM Malagaste: Mal: "Sixth-Dimensional Characteristics of Trasmutational Matrices in Sixth-Tier Spell Variants." 8:25:16 PM Janis: "..." 8:25:45 PM Janis: "...ok...sounds...well, it sounds smart." 8:25:58 PM Janis: "...it doesn't bite, right?" 8:26:18 PM Malagaste: Mal eyes the book suspiciously. "... I hope not." 8:27:47 PM Janis: Janis comes over and sits by him. "...I think the tank's coming along well. I've almost got it moving forward. Your spell enhancing this is really cool." 8:29:36 PM Malagaste: Mal: Oh, well, it's just standard amplification magic. I mean, I've been working on that kind of stuff for a pretty long time. ... it's even been working for like, a whole year. 8:30:17 PM Janis: "...well...it's still cool." 8:30:24 PM Janis: "...you met Wink, right?" 8:30:44 PM Janis: "She's nice, but really hard to keep still." 8:32:01 PM Malagaste: Mal holds his hand out to the dog hesitantly. He's obviously expecting to get bitten. 8:32:21 PM Janis: Janis hands Wink to him. She's very friendly. 8:33:02 PM Malagaste: Mal takes the dog and scritches it, and rubs its tiny tummy. 8:33:39 PM Janis: "I don't know why all the puppies are different. Not sure who to ask around here." 8:33:58 PM Malagaste: Mal: Well, we are in a library. Maybe we could find out. 8:34:12 PM Janis: Janis groans. 8:34:41 PM Janis: "Reading's not a me thing, really." 8:35:16 PM Malagaste: Mal: Well, it's a me thing. 8:35:39 PM Malagaste: He stands up and starts toward one of the corners of the library, puppy in hand. 8:36:12 PM Janis: "I know. You're a lot smarter than me." 8:36:20 PM Janis: Janis follows. 8:36:26 PM Janis: "That's why we're a good team." 8:36:51 PM Janis: Janis smiles at him 8:37:40 PM Janis: "...any ideas where to start?" 8:38:08 PM Malagaste: Mal: Not really. What are all the ... puppies again? 8:39:05 PM Janis: "Wink's a blink dog. Spike's a Dire Wolf. Flamey Jr.'s a Hell Hound. Flicker's a hell hound-blink dog hybrid...and Fuzz-Face is a cat." 8:39:19 PM Janis: "...that's probably the weirdest one." 8:39:56 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... Fuzz-Face is a cat? 8:40:10 PM Janis: "I mean...I'm pretty sure she's a cat." 8:40:48 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... and they're all different. Maybe she mated with a chaos... canid, of some kind. Are those real? 8:41:09 PM Janis: Janis shrugs. "What's a canid?" 8:41:50 PM Malagaste: Mal: A doggish animal. 8:43:01 PM Janis: "...so...we need a book on dog-like animals." 8:43:42 PM Malagaste: Mal: No, we need a book on chaos animals. 8:43:51 PM Malagaste: Mal: Then we can look and see if there are chaos... dogs. 8:44:32 PM Janis: ((...I've got a 13 on investigation. Can we find anything like this?)) 8:47:13 PM Janis: "...I mean...this library should have something like that, right?" 8:47:58 PM Malagaste: ((Sure!)) 8:48:01 PM Malagaste: Mal: Right. 8:48:42 PM Malagaste: Mal heads to a back corner of the library and starts scanning the shelves. 8:50:42 PM Janis: "...hey, Mal. You ever think about...anyone, from back home. Like...did you have friends in the Underdark?" 8:51:44 PM Malagaste: Mal: I didn't have time for friends. 8:51:55 PM Malagaste: Mal: I had too many sisters. 8:53:05 PM Janis: "...so...like...you didn't think about other girls?" 8:53:26 PM Malagaste: Mal: Well, my cousins ordered me around too I guess. 8:54:23 PM Janis: "...sorry. That's...not what I meant. I forgot that's how...what do you like doing?" 8:54:35 PM Malagaste: Mal: Well, I read a lot, I guess. 8:54:48 PM Malagaste: He keeps scanning the shelves, and then climbs up one of the mobile staircases for reaching the high ones. 8:55:20 PM Janis: "...Mal...the book we're looking for right now...you wanna read it, right? Like...you're not just doing it cause I brought it up." 8:57:12 PM Malagaste: Mal: Well, it's not exactly my area of interest. 8:57:49 PM Janis: "Mal, you don't have to listen to me just because I'm a girl. I can look for it by myself, if you want. Just...do what you wanna do." 8:59:52 PM Janis: "If you don't wanna look up chaos animals, or build a tank, or learn to turn into animals, then don't do it." 9:02:13 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... is this some kind of weird trick? Are there people who don't want to build tanks and turn into animals and look up things about their environments? 9:02:58 PM Janis: Janis smiles. "Ok, that's fair. I just...were friends...and I only want you to do stuff cause you wanna be my friend...not cause I'm a girl or cause someone else told you to." 9:03:23 PM Janis: Janis pulls a book off the shelf. "I think this is a good place to start." 9:04:17 PM Janis: "It says ...something something Chaos in the title." 9:04:40 PM Malagaste: Mal: Oh. Well normally I do. I mean, grandmother lets me do a lot of things too. She pretty much lets me do whatever I want as long as I'm learning stuff from it. 9:05:02 PM Malagaste: Mal: "Chaos Beastes And Where to Finde Them." Yeah! That could be it. 9:05:43 PM Nation: (Chaos Beasts and Where to Bind Them) 9:07:13 PM Janis: Janis reads over his shoulder as they look through it. 9:08:31 PM Malagaste: Mal pages through it. It appears to be in draconic. 9:08:50 PM Janis: "...do you read draconic?" 9:09:14 PM Malagaste: Mal: Yeah. A lot of magic is written in draconic. 9:10:15 PM Janis: "That's cool." 9:12:12 PM Malagaste: Mal: It doesn't shift meaning over time very quickly. 9:12:30 PM Janis: "...I don't know what that means." 9:12:44 PM Janis: Janis sits next to him. 9:13:14 PM Malagaste: Mal: Well meanings for words usually change over time a little bit. 9:13:32 PM Janis: "...they do?" 9:13:51 PM Malagaste: Mal: Yeah. Like... well all the examples I can think of are in Undercommon. But they do, just trust me. 9:14:11 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... there are chaos dragons? 9:14:37 PM Janis: "...well...yeah. I mean...Tiamat's a chaotic god and she's...like...Queen of the Dragons." 9:15:20 PM Janis: "...like...I think that Isk and Marti are technically chaotic dragons, but they're nice ones...I think...I don't know how it works." 9:15:40 PM Malagaste: Mal: No, these are of chaos. 9:15:56 PM Janis: "...wait, things can be made of chaos?" 9:16:13 PM Malagaste: Mal: Yeah. Oh hey, look, a chaos cat! 9:16:20 PM Malagaste: Mal: .... it looks like a normal cat. That can't be right. 9:16:42 PM Janis: Janis looks at the illustration. "I think I knew that cat." 9:17:15 PM Janis: "It would sit there for hours and then just go nuts for no reason." 9:17:54 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... "Indistinguishable from a normal cat unless you look at the thaumic resonance." 9:18:30 PM Janis: "...yeah, sure, of course you'd have to look at the ...thematic rotation." 9:18:37 PM Nation: (Spoilers, all cats are chaos cats.) 9:19:19 PM Malagaste: Mal: Resonance. And there we go, chaos hound. 9:20:08 PM Janis: "What's it say? There aren't any pictures." 9:27:39 PM Malagaste: Mal: They're just chaos elementals in dog form. 9:28:04 PM Janis: "...so...could Flamey have...done it with one of them and thus...chaos babies?" 9:30:21 PM Janis: "...anything in there about...like...that happening?" 9:31:47 PM Malagaste: cst 9:31:55 PM Janis: ((Cat)) 9:32:11 PM Nation: (Central standard time indeed.) 9:38:49 PM Malagaste: Mal: That's pretty much how it happens, yeah. 9:38:55 PM Malagaste: Mal: I mean, it had to have. 9:39:16 PM Janis: "...I guess so...should we check them with Tarak or Wynn or someone?" 9:39:25 PM Janis: "I mean...they're not evil." 9:39:32 PM Janis: "...well...Fuzz-Face might be." 9:43:26 PM Malagaste: Mal: Animals aren't usually evil. Or good. 9:43:57 PM Janis: Janis pets Wink. "Well, it's good we solved this, I guess." 9:45:02 PM Janis: "...you know, Tarak and I were talking, and he said I should talk to you, which is silly...probably nothing to think about." 9:46:40 PM Malagaste: Mal: You are talking to me. 9:47:08 PM Janis: "Yeah, and I do all the time. So...why talk more? I mean...we should, but...why make a thing of it, right?" 9:47:18 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... make a thing of what? 9:47:51 PM Janis: "...do you like me?" 9:49:02 PM Malagaste: Mal: Yeah? I mean, you hardly ever hit me or call me names or turn me into a slug. 9:49:19 PM Janis: "...I feel like that's a low bar." 9:50:26 PM Malagaste: Mal: Most girls are a lot meaner than you. 9:51:27 PM Janis: "...I'm not sure that's true, but I don't have a lot of experience with other girls so...sure." 9:52:57 PM Janis: "...but, thanks." 9:53:24 PM Janis: "...I think most boys are a lot meaner than you." 9:55:26 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... maybe. The important ones are for sure. 9:55:54 PM Janis: "...I'll take your word for it. All the important people I know are here." 9:58:04 PM Malagaste: Mal: I like it here. 9:58:14 PM Malagaste: Mal: The library is amazing. 9:59:00 PM Janis: "...I'm not a good judge, but I am glad you like it here. And I'm glad you're here." 9:59:05 PM Janis: "...and I like you." 10:02:18 PM Malagaste: Mal: Oh, well, I like you too, obviously. I mean, you have great ideas like tree tanks. 10:03:13 PM Janis: Janis smiles. "But you're really good at figuring out how to do the things. Like...you actually know stuff." 10:03:48 PM Malagaste: Mal: Well yeah. I've been studying a long time now. 10:06:50 PM Janis: "...well...even so. I like it." 10:07:48 PM Malagaste: Mal: Good. 10:08:07 PM Janis: "...thanks for helping me...with the puppies." 10:08:22 PM Malagaste: Mal: No problem! 10:10:12 PM Janis: Janis leans in and kisses Mal. 10:10:49 PM Janis: ((On the cheek)) 10:11:21 PM Nation: ((He turns his head and she ends up kissing his nose or eyeball.)) 10:11:30 PM Malagaste: Mal freezes up. "Uh... what was that for?" 10:12:00 PM Janis: "...I thought we were...connecting?" 10:12:32 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... wait, you're not talking about sex, are you? 10:12:49 PM Janis: "NO! ...not really. ...maybe kissing." 10:14:17 PM Janis: "...I mean...if you weren't that's fine...I...this doesn't have to mean..." 10:15:40 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... We are way too young to even be having this conversation. 10:16:16 PM Janis: "...yeah, ok. I'm gonna go now. ...we can just never talk about this again." 10:16:37 PM Janis: Janis gets up 10:17:32 PM Janis: Janis leaves 10:18:18 PM Malagaste: Mal chases after her. "Hey, wait. I just meant we'd get in trouble." 10:18:53 PM Janis: "I don't wanna have sex! We're like...so not ready for that!" 10:19:03 PM Malagaste: Mal: Yeah, definitely not that. 10:19:18 PM Janis: "I just...I think you're kind of cute." 10:19:23 PM Janis: Janis is beet red. 10:20:52 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... are you sick or something? Nobody ever thinks that. I'm all bony and not pretty. And I don't have good manners and stuff either. 10:22:32 PM Janis: "I am not sick, and you are so pretty. You've got those soft eyes, and your nose is cute. And you're smart, and sweet and...you're cute." 10:23:38 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... now I know you've been hit on the head or something. Mushrooms? Is it mushrooms? I ate some bad mushrooms one time and I thought my mother was a six-eyed devil for a week. ... to be fair I'm still not totally sure she's not. 10:24:41 PM Janis: "Look, if you don't wanna, that's fine. I mean, I'm all puny, and my hair's all messy and weird and I've got, like, no boobs, at all. Even for my age, there should be something, and there's...just not." 10:25:22 PM Janis: "And, yeah, I don't wanna have sex, but...like...I see Wynn and Val and I see Tarak and Bell and Aziz and Marti and...they seem happier together. ...and I wanted to know what that was like." 10:26:00 PM Janis: "And, again, not the sex stuff...but...I dunno...I thought maybe we'd hang out and do all the stuff we did and maybe kiss sometimes and hold hands and...all the other things." 10:26:39 PM Janis: "...and now that I say everything, it sounds super weird and I think I'm just being a dork, and...I'm sorry." 10:27:40 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... It is super weird though. But yeah... adults make it look nice, I guess. I don't know. Maybe we should start with just holding hands and doing stuff together. 10:28:23 PM Janis: "...how about we just do what we did before and forget this ever happened? ...cause, I think I ruined it and I think we were good before." 10:29:40 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... or we could look it up. You know, find out how it's supposed to go when you're young and stuff. 10:32:55 PM Janis: "...I don't know...I think I'll do that later...I...think I should go be somewhere else for a while. ...but you are cute, and you shouldn't let people say you're not cause they're lying. And...this isn't a you thing, I don't think. I think I was wrong here." 10:33:05 PM Janis: "...I'm wrong a lot." 10:34:00 PM Janis: "...I think I'm just gonna go." 10:34:12 PM Janis: "...I'm really sorry." 10:34:23 PM Janis: "...thanks for all your help." 10:34:36 PM Malagaste: ((phone)) 10:34:43 PM Janis: (( lol )) 10:36:19 PM Malagaste: ((But seriously phone.)) 10:36:27 PM Janis: ((I know. Just...timing.)) 10:42:44 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... well, okay, but don't be all weird about it, all right? I'll find a book, that should help. 10:43:09 PM Janis: "I cannot promise to not be weird. I spend a lot of time as a wolf." 10:44:07 PM Janis: "But...sure, maybe a book can help. ...just...don't tell the others, ok?" 10:44:15 PM Malagaste: Mal: Yeah but like... normal weird, not weird weird. 10:44:25 PM Malagaste: Mal: I won't. I don't want to get into trouble. 10:44:40 PM Janis: Janis nods. "Ok, normal weird it is." 10:45:47 PM Janis: "...you find a book...I'm gonna...go run or beat up a dummy." 10:45:55 PM Janis: "...thanks, Mal." 10:47:14 PM Malagaste: Mal: Sure. No problem. 10:47:22 PM Janis: Janis leaves this time 10:47:29 PM Malagaste: Mal: ... that was weird.